


The Many Sides of Kylo Ren

by 7woodsshy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Fanfiction, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Kylo Ren, Top Rey (Star Wars), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7woodsshy/pseuds/7woodsshy
Summary: Rey sees a TIE fighter crash to Jakku and races to scavenge it--while Kylo Ren is still in it.*Work in progress*
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 35
Kudos: 122





	1. That's a Nice Sword You've Got There

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547840) by [CaraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/pseuds/CaraRose). 



> Hello! This is my first ever post on this website. It's also my first Star Wars/Reylo fanfiction so I'm apologizing in advance if I get anything wrong. Whilst waiting for uploads, feel free to check out my Wattpad for more stories https://www.wattpad.com/user/7_Woods_Shy
> 
> PS. I've gotten several comments wondering about the rape in the tags. There is only rape in one chapter and it was in the past. I put a warning right before it happens, feel free to skip it if that's not your cup of tea. It won't affect the storyline too much, it's just some extra detail on Rey's history.

Rey had seen a lot on Jakku. Nothing was really out of the ordinary. But a ship falling to the surface? That was. Most ships on the planet weren't working anymore, save for a few owned by Unkar Plutt. Working ships were rare. And a ship that was currently crashing towards the planet was probably the rarest thing of them all. Rey would have the possibility to be the first person to scavenge a ship. She jumped up from the place she was resting and took off towards the falling ship. 

She noticed as she was racing towards the ship, however, that no one else was following it. Perhaps she had drifted too far away from the Niima Outpost that she frequented. Maybe she was the only one stupid enough to run towards a crashing ship. She didn't care. Whatever was on that ship had to be valuable. If it didn't explode on the way down.

It was a TIE fighter. That much was obvious. Had they finally found her? Somethings off...those wings. They're longer than your typical TIE fighter. Realization struck Rey like a ton of bricks. This was someone important. Someone high up in the First Order. There's no doubt in her mind; they had found her.

\--

Kylo had felt pain before. Being under someone as ruthless as Snoke meant that he was accustomed to pain. But the amount of pain he was in when he awoke? That was a whole other world. His whole body ached as if he had been beaten from the inside out.

The sun was blinding. The heat was something he'd never felt before. In all of his travels, he'd never been this hot before. And this thirsty. When was the last time he had a drink? He didn't think to put anything in his TIE fighter. After all, he wasn't expecting to crash-land on a fucking desert planet. Wait. He could feel a breeze on his face. His helmet. Where was it? There's no way that it fell off in the crash. Someone had taken it off. Perhaps he did in a daze. But he wouldn't. Suddenly, a soft voice enters his mind. _Not as scary as I imagined. Or disfigured. Huh._ It took him a moment to realize he was hearing someone's thoughts. He looked to his left. Sat on one of the wings of his damaged TIE fighter, was a girl, holding his helmet. "Good morning. How'd you find me?" The only question he could think of was _how the hell did she get my lightsaber?_


	2. You're Joking. A Sandstorm? Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey interrogates Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my story! I apologize for the long wait, my laptop keyboard wasn't working so I had to get a new laptop. Xx

A good way to start a conversation is to introduce yourself. Include your name, occupation, and something interesting about yourself. A bad way to start a conversation is to hold a deadly weapon to someone's throat, but that's maybe that's just Kylo. The girl was blocking the sun, making it hard to see her face. He could tell she was young. Maybe early 20s? She was wearing literal rags. Her clothes and skin tone made it easy to blend in with the rough sand surrounding his crashed TIE fighter. She was small. Basically skin and bones. But she had muscle. His lightsaber was not light and it wasn't easy to use. Either she had been trained in the Jedi ways, or she used a similar weapon before. Either way, he figured he could talk his way out of this. 

"Where am I?" he managed to croak out. Every bit of him hurt and his throat was as dry as the desert. "Here's a better question, how did you find me," she said, inching the saber towards his jawline. "I don't know what you mean," he said honestly. "I crashed here, I didn't come here by choice." She thought for a moment, looking down at the ground outside of the fighter. "Where's the rest of your fleet?" "Just outside of the planet's atmosphere, fighting the Resistance. As I said, I crashed here. I didn't mean to come here. We weren't looking for anyone." "Then why were you circling Jakku?" she yelled, inching the saber even closer. _Jakku? As in the Battle of Jakku?_ he thought. He cleared his throat. "We were informed by a First Order loyalist that a Rebel fleet was spotted outside of a desert planet. I was sent to oversee the destruction of the fleet," he calmly stated, staring into her dark eyes. She moved the lightsaber away from his jaw, just enough to where he could move his head freely without being cut. "How did you crash?" He chuckled quietly. "Someone shot my fighter." She sighed, "Obviously, but why were you in it. You're obviously someone high up in the First Order. Your TIE fighter is different from the other ones I've seen. You said you were sent to oversee it, so why did you leave your ship?" He curved one corner of his mouth up. _She's definitely not as stupid as I thought...I might have to keep her around._ "Things were going too slow. I wanted to hurry it up. The Supreme Leader wanted this done quickly and wanted me back as soon as it was over." He looked down at the broken wing to his right, "I guess that's not gonna happen." "So it was a complete accident, you coming here?" He sighed. "Yes, I didn't want to come to this barren wasteland. I wasn't sent to find anyone. Just destroy a fleet." He quickly looked at her, "Why did you think I was looking for you? Are you a fugitive?" And with that, the girl extinguished the saber, hopped down from the wing, and started to circle the fighter. 

\--

 _I have two choices, believe him and leave him here to rot, or I could kill him and loot his fighter..._ She glanced up at the man strapped into the TIE fighter. She wasn't a killer. This man might've been, but she wasn't. She'd only killed a couple of people, and it still haunted her. But leaving him to the elements and other scavengers? That she could do. This man had it coming. He was First Order. 

One difference that she noticed almost immediately, was that if it wasn't damaged, she could take anything. She would be the first scavenger to pick apart anything on Jakku. She wouldn't have to worry about food for months. The thought of this sent shivers down her spine. No scavenging for months. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about this. Rey had read about TIE fighters before. She knew everything about them. But this was a different fighter. For one thing, it was massive. Almost three times as big as the other fighters she had seen. This was much more complex. One of the main differences she could see was that this had a pair of L-7.5 Heavy Laser Cannons. These weren't usually found on the TIE fighters. She could get hundreds of portions just from one of those. But how would she bring it to Unkar? She looked at her speeder as she was thinking on this. _I could add something from this fighter to make the speeder go faster? No, that would be wasteful. And it'd take too long. It's going to be dark soon._ As she was thinking on how to bring all this stuff back to the Outpost, she looked up to the sun, which was sinking fast. But something was off. The realization made all the air in her lungs disappear. A sandstorm. And it was moving fast. Sandstorms were very dangerous, sometimes deadly. It would be on her in mere minutes. There was no time to run. She'd never make it to her home. There was only one thing to do. 

\--

She thought loudly. It wasn't very hard to slip into her mind. The first time he'd done it to her, he hadn't even meant to. _Clearly not a Jedi, then. Probably never trained._ He didn't bother trying to get out of his fighter. She'd probably freak out and try to kill him. He couldn't have that. And of course, he could just kill her and take whatever food or water she had, but he was beginning to like her. She wasn't an idiot. She knew about fighters. It was possible that she could repair his. Or at least take him to whatever tiny town is on this stupid planet. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her alive. Killing her was not an option. Injuring her would just slow things down. It was best to gain her trust. Her thoughts flowed through his mind as if they were his. _...one cannon could be worth hundreds of portions. But how to get it there? He could...help? No! No, he's First Order. He'll just kill you the first chance he gets. Or turn you in. He could be lying. It'll be dark soon. I'll figure something out..._ _No wonder she's so skinny. The only way she gets food is from scavenging. Huh_ he thought. He felt her go stiff. Turning his head towards the girl on his right, he saw she was staring at the horizon with a horrified look in her eyes. He quickly whipped his head in the same direction. The sun was slowly disappearing. But not disappearing behind land. It was a cloud that was covering the sun. _What's so upsetting about a cloud? This planet could use some rain._ As soon as everything clicked in Kylo's mind, he too stiffened. _That's not a cloud. That's a sandstorm._ He moved to close the latch to the cockpit, but before he could, the girl was climbing on the broken wing and crawling inside. She slammed the hatch down and as she sat down on his lap, the sandstorm settled over his damaged TIE fighter. "Looks like we're going to be here a while, huh?" she whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up some information about Kylo's fighter for this chapter. I made a Google Docs on all the information I found for any other authors that are interested or just some curious fans. Feel free to comment on anything I might've gotten wrong or anything you think I should know! >> https://docs.google.com/document/d/17AsEd8IDx7Xm5lBwMgDIQj8GDuc2aODaLHEEImIPRvs/edit?usp=sharing


	3. I Can't Feel My Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo wait out the sandstorm. Things get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments, kudos, and for just reading my story!!! Xx

Even though Kylo had traveled all over the galaxy, he'd never actually been in a sandstorm. It was much like a regular storm; loud wind and things hitting the transparisteel[1] of the cockpit. It was unnerving. Especially with a feisty, angry girl sitting on his lap. She seemed calm, however. Clearly, she had been in many sandstorms. "We'll be fine. This ship is designed for space. It's just sand," he commented. She was staring at the transparisteel and what lies outside of it. "Yeah...yeah I know, it's just...I'm not used to being able to see it. And all of my supplies are out there. I don't have any water or food. That sand is probably destroying my speeder and I don't have any other way of getting back--" "So why did you think I was looking for you specifically?" he asked, cutting her off. Clearly, she wasn't as calm as he thought. Her rambling was making him worried about their situation. As for the question, he could easily slip into her mind and search for the answer himself, but this was more fun. "Why else would you come to Jakku?" He smiled briefly. "Point taken. How long do these sandstorms usually last?" he asked, tugging the leather gloves off his hands. He was getting hot. The sandstorm provided shade, but the proximity of the girl made the cockpit hot. "It can be as short as a couple of hours, or they can last all day." He leaned forward towards his right, placing his gloves on one of the monitors. The movement meant that the girl was mere inches away from his face. He moved to lean back against the seat, but stopped, looking down on her. "How far are we away from the nearest town?" he asked quietly, his voice lowering. She pulled her eyes away from his and swallowed hard. "The nearest town is Tuanul. It's about 2 hours from where we are on my speeder. If we have to walk, though, it'll take much longer." She shifted on his lap. "How much longer," he asked calmly, placing his exposed palm on her covered knee. She stiffened. "A lot longer. Probably a couple of days." He thought for a moment. "Would you be able to fix your speeder if it's damaged?" She looks down at his hand, "Probably." He nods his head and leans back against the seat, closing his eyes. _Snoke's not gonna be happy._

\--

You'd think after years of dealing with men trying to force themselves on her, a couple of them succeeding, Rey would know better than to allow this. But after around 30 minutes, his hand still remained on her knee. She couldn't figure out why she wouldn't just shove the bloody hand off of her leg. 

Perhaps it was the fact that he was part of the First Order. She didn't know much about them. Just that they were pretty much exactly like the Empire. Except that they didn't try to hide how horrible they were. Most of the information she got on the outside world was through gossip she heard at the Niima Outpost. None of it was good. They slaughtered people and kidnapped children to make into Stormtroopers. Rey didn't even know what a Stormtrooper looked like. She imagined it wouldn't take her long to figure it out if she ever saw one. 

Perhaps it was the fact that he had this...energy about him. This strong, I could kill you with a look, energy. Maybe that's what made her hesitate. Rey had dealt with men like him before, but to get to where he was in the First Order, Rey imagined he had to be ruthless. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Maybe not now. She doubted he wanted to be trapped in the small cockpit with her corpse, but as soon as the sandstorm passed, he would. Unless she didn't piss him off. 

"I'm not going to kill you." His voice startled her. She thought he was asleep. As loud as it was outside of the fighter, it was relatively quiet on the inside. Just the sound of his even breathing and her panicked breathing. "Huh?" she asked, glancing at his peaceful face. "I'm not going to kill you, so stop worrying about it. It's annoying." She froze. _How did he know I was thinking about that. I mean anyone in their right mind would be worried about that. Can he read my mind?_ "Yes, I can. You think loudly." He slowly opened his eyes. The girl was obviously spooked. She was staring at him with a deer-in-headlights look plastered on her face, hands pulled up to her chest defensively, and she was still. "I won't kill you. I need you to get me to the nearest city. Tuanul, you said? And you could even help repair my fighter. There's no point in killing you. Trust me, if you weren't useful, I'd have killed you the second you pulled my saber away from my face." He gently removed his hand from her knee. It's not that he wanted the girl to be comfortable. Not at all. He just didn't want the girl to run the first chance she had. He needed her. He needed to gain her trust. "Oh," is all she said. He glanced back up at her. She was staring off to his right, still frozen in place. He quietly chuckled and closed his eyes. _She's so naive._

The girl's train of thought confused Kylo. She seemed so confident, so in control when she was holding his lightsaber to his throat, but now? It seemed like she was a different person. He wondered briefly if the reason she was thinking like this was that it almost became a reality for her. The thought of that made him slightly angry, for some reason. This girl was intriguing, however. The way she thought of him...well, it made him want to laugh. She had this childlike way of thinking. Perhaps she never had a childhood. Kylo could understand that. He could feel her getting tired. He was starting to get tired himself but didn't trust the girl. She may seem vulnerable now, but just a few hours ago, she was seconds away from slicing his throat open. 

The girl was falling asleep. It was...adorable if he was being honest with himself. She was trying so hard to stay awake but couldn't. He could tell she didn't trust him, either. That was fine. He didn't care. Soon he'd be off this planet and back with the First Order. 

The girl gave up trying to stay awake. She started to fall backward, but he quickly moved his arm to keep her upright. The movement woke her. "Here," he said in a calming voice. He pulled her towards his chest. She must have been exhausted because she let him move her. She rested her forehead against his neck and wrapped her left arm around his torso, facing towards the right of the fighter. He was fine with everything but the arm. He decided to let it slide as he too was exhausted. He quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the crash that took place hours before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Transparisteel was a hardy and transparent material that was primarily used to make windows and other parts of starfighters, such as cockpit canopies. A major component of transparisteel was lommite ore. Transparisteel windows could be created in a way that made them blaster-proof, as is with the Galactic Empire's TIE/ln space superiority starfighter, but not lightsaber-proof.  
> \--  
> Do you guys want longer chapters? Let me know if that's something you want.


	4. She's Just As Fucked Up As Me. Who Would've Thought?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a nightmare. Kylo comforts her.  
> \--  
> Trigger Warning!! Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your comments and kudos!!  
> Like I said in the first chapter, this will be the one and only mention of rape. I'll put something to let you know where it ends in case you don't want to read it. It won't affect the storyline if you decide not to read it. You'll be able to put two and two together. If you're on a computer, you can simply do CONTROL + F and type in Memory Ends to find where the story picks back up. If you're on a phone, you'll just have to scroll through until you see all caps.

Two things were strange to Kylo as he awoke. One, the girl had moved in her sleep. She was facing the left side of the fighter now and had her arms wrapped around his neck with her head in the crook of his neck. Two, she was shaking. She woke him up. He sighed, annoyed that he was awake but was curious. The girl was dreaming and it wasn't pleasant. He decided to slip into her mind and find out what was bothering her. 

Trigger warning!! Rape! This is where the memory starts. It's not necessary to read this if you don't feel comfortable with it.

He could tell that in her dream, she was still on Jakku. He was beginning to wonder if she had ever left the blasted planet. The girl was walking away from an ugly looking creature sitting behind a counter. The name drifted into his thoughts. _Unkar Plutt._ He could tell the girl didn't like him. 

She was dragging something. He wondered briefly if she was able to see him in this dream. If she was conscious of his intrusion. She stopped in front of a speeder. Probably the one outside of his fighter. The one she was so worried about. She's shoving parts into a net attached to the side of the speeder. She climbs onto the speeder and takes off.

Kylo figures that eventually, he'll end up where ever she will and decides to look around. He sees a sign in an alien language. It takes him a moment but he eventually translates it. _Niima Outpost._ He takes a couple of steps and comes to where the creature called Unkar Plutt is. He's talking into a communication device. "Follow that girl. She didn't realize what she's carrying. I want it." He wonders if someone will try to kill her. 

He was right. Suddenly, he was outside of an AT-AT that had fallen over. _I suppose this is where she lives. Pitiful_ He takes a few steps towards the hole in the side but stops. There's a figure walking towards it. It's not the girl. It must be whoever Plutt sent. He quickly turns the corner and flattens himself against the metal. "Hey, Rey? Ya home?" he hears the man yell into the hole. _Rey. That's her name. Rey._ "Maker! Valsi, you scared me!" _Rey_ exclaimed. "Sorry about that. Listen, I was thinking..." he heard some shuffling in the AT-AT. "Yeah, what about?" There was silence. Finally, Valsi spoke up, "Well, what's wrong with us being together. You know how much I like you." He heard a sigh from Rey. "Val, we've been over this. We're just friends. And I'm only like, 16 okay? You're in your 30s. Why can't we just be friends?" Kylo's stomach sank as he realized what was about to happen. This wasn't a murder attempt. It was going to be much worse. Kylo had been in other people's dreams before. He knew he could change simple-minded people's dreams, just as he could control them when they were awake. But Rey wasn't. She was stronger. No matter what he did, the dream wouldn't change. Especially when this was very clearly a memory. 

Kylo didn't want to watch. He didn't even want to be here anymore. He wanted to wake Rey up but it was like she was forcing him to watch and listen. Well...listen since he hadn't moved from his spot. The man called Valsi didn't say anything. All he heard was Rey yell out in pain and heard a thud from inside the AT-AT. He figured Valsi had hit her. "What the fuck?!" she yelled out, the fear being obvious in her voice. "I want you," he growled. He could hear a belt being unbuckled. He could hear Rey's clothes being torn off her. He closed his eyes tightly as if that would stop this nightmare. "Please, don't," he could hear her weakly plead. His cheeks were wet with tears. This was torture. For him and Rey.

It seemed like the nightmare went on forever. He could hear Valsi grunt every now and again and could hear Rey sobbing and pleading with him to stop. Perhaps Rey was too weak now, but he could feel the hold on him weaken. He quickly pulled himself from the nightmare and woke up to a sharp pain in his shoulders. 

MEMORY ENDS. IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO READ THIS, THIS IS WHERE YOU SHOULD PICK BACK UP.

Rey was holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Her nails were digging into his skin, through the layers he wore. He gently moved his hands off of the armrests and grabbed her wrists. He moved her fingers off of his shoulders and slowly moved them to her lap. He entered her mind and calmly said one thing. _Wake up._

She tries to jump up but he grabs her waist, pulling her back into a hug. "Shh, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay, shh." He gently rubs her back, whispering in her ear that it's okay, she's awake. She's crying freely, once again hanging onto him for dear life with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He feels as if he crossed a line. Normally, he doesn't care. He'll read anyone's mind and not feel anything. Nothing's off-limits. But this...it was dark. Something he wasn't supposed to see. Something no one should ever have to experience. He wondered briefly if his close proximity to her made her think of what happened, that she thought it might happen again. 

It takes a while but she eventually calms down. He can tell that she's embarrassed. "You were there," she croaks out, her voice breaking from the crying. "I was," he whispers, voice low. "I knew you were dreaming. I just wanted to see what it was about. I can normally change the dreams of weaker people, but with you...I couldn't. I'm--I'm sorry I intruded," he whispers, slowly rubbing circles on her back. "You don't usually apologize, do you?" He chuckled quietly, letting out a breath of air. It tickled her ear. "No, I don't. I usually don't feel bad for intruding, but..." "I know. It's ok. Thank you for apologizing," she leaned back and loosened her hold on his neck. "Rey," he whispered, gently wiping a tear from her cheek. "I don't know your name." He swallowed. "It's Kylo Ren," he whispered. She gently moved some of his hair off of his forehead. "Thank you, Kylo," she whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that I wanted to do was to make Rey's background a little more detailed and more tragic. I decided to change the reason why her parents left her, which you'll find out in the future. I also decided that something serious was going to happen in her past. It's honestly 100% possible that it could've happened to Rey, seeing as how she was a child with no one to protect her. I've gotta change the warnings now lol.


	5. Low-key, Your Voice is Really Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo feels the need to commit murder. The sandstorm passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments. I did change the tag for rape, however, there will be no mention of rape going forward (I think). If there is, I will be sure to warn you guys. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!! Xx

Rey had calmed down. She was quiet now. He could tell that she was still nervous, probably about Kylo was going to do to her. But the only thing on his mind was the need to kill the man that hurt her. He was feeling more protective over her every hour that passed. Valsi was his name. Kylo had felt rage before. But the rage he felt was indescribable. Perhaps it was because he actually saw what happened to Rey instead of her just telling him. Perhaps it was because he felt her pain and terror. Or perhaps it was because this girl seemed so strong. So indestructible. He didn't want anyone to change that. But now he knew the truth. The girl had been through a lot. Probably more than she'd ever share with him. 

Rey had been quiet ever since she asked for his name. It was a lot to process. Him helping her the way he did. She wasn't expecting it. Mostly because he was First Order, but also because he talked about murdering her so casually. She didn't expect his soft touches or his comforting words. She never expected herself to allow another man to touch her as he did. And it wasn't even sexual. But it felt so much deeper than that. It felt too emotional. Like it was only meant for two intimate people. And they weren't.

\--

It was silent in the cockpit. And outside. The sandstorm had finally died down, although it was now dark outside. It seemed as though Rey never breathed calmly. Her breath always came out in rasps like she was never fully relaxed. Kylo's breath, however, was completely even. He didn't understand why Rey was getting worked up again. "What happened to him?" he quietly asked. Rey quickly turned her head towards him, her brows creased. "Who?" He cleared his throat, leaning his head against the seat. It must've clicked in her head. Her face evened out and she opened her mouth in a small o. "I uh...," she cleared her throat. "I, um I-," she wasn't wanting to talk. Perhaps she let him get away. That wasn't acceptable. He delved into her thoughts, focusing on what she was thinking at that very moment. _How do I tell a murderer that I'm just like him? How am I any better?_ He smirked. _Good girl._ "You killed him." It wasn't a question. He had read her mind again. Realization dawned on her and she frowned. "Y-yeah I did," she said, looking down at her lap, twiddling her fingers. He sat up a little, reaching out and brushing his bare fingers against her wrapped upper arm. She stiffened at the touch, but he didn't move away. "Tell me." She jerked her head up at him. He had an amused look in his eyes. He knew she wasn't so innocent. _Maybe she really is wanted by the First Order..._ "What do you want me to tell you?" she whispered, looking back down. He gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. In the dark, her eyes looked almost black. "How did you kill him? Tell me." She gulped down air. "I-I shot him." He let go of her chin, settling his hand on her covered knee. "What happened?" She blinked before answering. "I-I guess...holding me down-it tired him out. He fell asleep a-almost immediately. I kind of always expected something like that to happen- eventually. But, I considered him as a friend, y' know? I just felt so angry. He found an old X-Wing in the Sinking Fields. It hadn't completely sunk yet and the ground was solid enough to where he could go in it. The pilot had a blaster that still worked. He was always showing it off. Saying how he had to shoot people with it because they tried to steal it. Wasteful. He had it with him that night. I guess he didn't think I'd do anything. That I'd just...I don't know, admit defeat? But I was just so bloody angry. I shot him." Her bottom lip quivered a bit. He hummed quietly. "Where?" She looked up at him with big eyes. "His head...like 10 times." He chuckled quietly. "What'd you do with him?" She looked up and off to her left, obviously annoyed and concerned that he was still asking questions. "There's this area that ends the Goazon Badlands called the Kelvin Ravine. It's where the old Star Destroyer hit Jakku before crashing into the ground. I-I tossed his body in there." She paused for a few seconds. "Why?" He took a sharp intake of breath before gently moving some loose hairs off of her forehead. "If you hadn't done something to him, I would've." "But why? You hardly know me." "I felt your pain. In that moment, I felt everything you were feeling. That scum doesn't deserve to get away with what he did. Whether it was to you or someone else. It's simply unacceptable."

\--

The sunrise was beautiful. Kylo had to admit that. He had never really visited a desert planet before. Sunrises on Jakku, he found, were breathtaking. But most importantly, he was just glad to finally be able to stand again. He found, however, that it was quite difficult. For about 10 hours straight, Kylo had sat with Rey on his lap. She didn't struggle, though. She had moved on his lap throughout the night and found getting out of the cockpit just as easy as getting into it the day before. Kylo was just simply not built for sitting around. Sure he could meditate for hours on end, but this was different. He had Rey sitting on him. And yes, he could handle her weight, but just her being on him made his legs go numb after a while. And he sure as hell was not about to disturb her. He found that after everything he had learned about her, he had gained a lot of respect for the girl. She didn't deserve to be treated like everyone else.

Rey actually had to help Kylo out of the cockpit. She would have found it funny or embarrassing if he hadn't have been so nice and accommodating to her. He almost fell off the wing, though. That wouldn't have been good for either of them. 

\--

To her dismay, the speeder had been damaged in the sandstorm. Rocks from the Kelvin Ravine had blown in and left holes in the speeder. It would take her a couple of hours to repair this. Kylo's stomach rumbled loudly. "Do you have any food?" he asked, crouching down to where she was inspecting the holes. "I do but it has to last us until I can get back home or to Unkar Plutt. Here," she handed him a package of what looked like green jelly. He figured he couldn't be picky, considering she was sharing the little food she had. He sat on the already warm sand and admired the girl's skillful hands repair her beloved speeder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're finally out of the fighter. Woo hoo!! Lol I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!! Xx


	6. Hatred of Sand Runs in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey works on her speeder while planning on how to get rid of Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support :) Y'all are getting spoiled with these multiple uploads in one day lol. Xx

Rey may not have seemed like it, but she wasn't okay with being so close with someone in the First Order. The whole time she was repairing the speeder, she was thinking of ways she could ditch him. She hadn't told him where her AT-AT was located, but he knew what it looked like. Thankfully, Jakku was not a very small planet. She wasn't willing to kill him. Number 1, she seriously doubted she could. Even with the element of surprise, she doubted she could even touch him if he didn't want her to. Number 2, she still had nightmares about the people she killed before. Including Valsi. _That bantha fodder. Kylo was right about one thing, Valsi was scum._ As much as she hated the man and what he did to her, she couldn't go a week without having a nightmare about it. She sighed.

\--

"General!" Leia stopped in her tracks as she heard her title being yelled in the corridors of the Rebel base. "Yes?" The young woman came to a stop, taking a few moments to catch her breath. "The TIE Silencer's crash trajectory seems to place Kylo Ren on the planet Jakku in an area outside of a town called Tuanul." The general thinks about this for a moment. "Did any other ships crash on the planet?" "No, ma'am." "Have any reinforcements been called to the planet?" "No, ma'am, not that we're aware of." Leia thinks for a few moments. It's just her son on the planet, as far as she knows. He's powerful, though. He's bound to kill anyone she sends. She sighs. "Send a squadron. Try to capture him if possible. Update me when they arrive on the planet." The woman nods and quickly turns to walk back the way she came from. Leia hopes her son survived the crash. 

\--

Somehow, Kylo's helmet survived the sandstorm. He found it lying on its side on the left of the fighter, the inside filled with sand. He felt comforted that it survived. He quickly poured out the sand and used a bit of the Force to remove the stubborn grains of sand not wanting to leave. He fit it on his head, feeling like himself again. He had left his gloves in the fighter and he quickly retrieved them. He felt like Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer once more. 

Rey was struggling. She had repaired the speeder before. Hell, she built this thing from scratch. But she didn't have the right materials. She didn't want to use anything from the fighter as it was valuable, but she decided that it was more important to get back home. She eventually said screw it and retrieved the parts she needed. Every now and again, Rey thought of a new way to get away from Kylo. When his mask was off, it was obvious he was human and had feelings. But when it was on, it seemed like he was a different person. And maybe he truly thought himself as a different person. But either way, it was unsettling and Rey didn't like it. She decided that since he had helped her, she would take him as far as Tuanul. After that, they would part ways. She'd go off to her AT-AT and then eventually to Niima Outpost to get more food, and he'd leave this planet and never think of her again. And she was fine with that. 

\--

It was around midday when Rey's speeder finally turned on without sounding like it was 5 seconds from exploding. She clapped her hands and grinned, admiring her work. Sure it was messy, but it would do. She only had to make it about 2 hours away. She figured it was fine.

She decided to scavenge the TIE fighter before leaving. Kylo was obviously getting impatient, but she couldn't bring herself to care. This was how she was going to feed herself. She settled herself on the sand underneath the back of the fighter and set to work pulling off the panel. 

Kylo was getting annoyed. The girl had been nonstop thinking about either bashing his head in with a wrench or about kicking him off her speeder. It was unsettling, knowing that even with all he did for her, she still thought that he was trouble. He didn't blame her though. He would've done the same thing in his case. "Are you ever gonna stop trying to think of ways to get rid of me?" he calmly asked. The modulator made her jump. She'd never heard it before. _How adorable._ He grinned behind his helmet. "Of course you can hear that," he heard her quietly reply. He snickered, the modulator covering it up. She sat up from her spot in the sand. "If I take you to Tuanul, will you leave me alone?" He thought for a minute. "If that's what you want." Her cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Of course it is." 

\--

Scavenging was boring. The girl had a knack for it though. Kylo didn't. He was meant for fighting. Not sitting here, waiting for the girl to decide she had enough things. He couldn't blame her, though. This was the only way she was going to get food. 

Finally, after about 3 hours of Rey pulling apart the TIE fighter, she stood up, shoving a part in the net on the side of her speeder. "All right, let's go. I promise I won't shove you off." 

The ride was silent, other than the loud roar of the speeder's engine. The landscape was pretty, but it was ridiculously hot. Kylo understood now why the girl wore rags. They seemed a lot cooler and appropriate for the hot, dry weather on Jakku. 

When they finally arrived at Tuanul, Kylo was about 5 seconds away from passing out from dehydration. He shoved an old man away from a table and found a jug of water. He chugged most of it and offered it to Rey. She happily accepted and drank the rest. She apologized to the man and explained their situation. He understood and wasn't angry. 

Kylo could swear he could hear fighters flying around in the sky above the town. He figured he was losing it from exhaustion, hunger, and dehydration. He seriously doubted anyone even knew he was on this fucking planet. 

Kylo was an idiot. He knows what fucking fighters sound like and yet he chose to ignore them. And guess what? Now he's being shot at. He quickly turned on his lightsaber, it screaming in his hand as he deflected the shots coming from about 10 Rebel soldiers. "Rey, get down! Stay low!" 

Rey was terrified. Not only had she never been in a situation like this before, but she saw the man under Kylo Ren's calm exterior. He was slicing through soldiers, one right after the other. It was unnerving to watch. He made it look so effortless. She realized at that moment that this is what he was made for. This was his job in the First Order. He was a soldier with a weapon she had never seen before. She saw a child, standing in the middle of all this shooting. She went to tackle the kid, making sure he wasn't going to get shot. It was one of the dumbest things she's ever done, that's for sure. _Kylo's gonna be pissed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger I know I'm sorry. Thank you all for your support Xx


	7. Fame Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets Rey off Jakku for medical attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support.

Pain exploded in Rey's stomach. Never in her life had she felt this amount of pain. Not even when she fell off a Star Destroyer. She couldn't even tell you where the shot came from. She was in normal clothing. She didn't think she'd be a target. She ignored what Kylo had told her. And now she had been shot. She collapsed on the ground, screaming out in pain her mind. 

\--

Kylo had been cutting through some Rebel with a blaster when he heard it. Rey was in pain. A lot of it, judging by the noise in her mind. He turned and ran towards where he felt her. He found her lying in the sand behind a shed in a pool of her own blood. Anger surged in him, aimed at whoever shot her. "Rey," he said, breath ragged. She looked up at him, terror in her eyes. He surged forward, ripping the cape off of his shoulders. "I'm scared," she whispered, voice ragged from crying. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay." His voice sounded calm and steady thanks to the modulator on his mask, but it was all a facade. She had to remain calm. Blood was soaking through his cape quickly. She wasn't going to make it. Not here on Jakku. He desperately whipped his head around, looking for any type of ship. He saw an X-Wing. It was Rey's best bet. He had to get her off this fucking planet. He carefully picked her up, causing her to wince, and took off for the ship. 

\--

Kylo quickly realized he had absolutely no idea where to take Rey. She wasn't with the First Order. As far as he knew, she wasn't even supportive of them. _So why am I helping her? Because it's my fault._ It wasn't like Kylo could just waltz into any hospital. There were Rebels out there. If they could find him on Jakku, they could find him at a hospital. Where he and Rey would be unprotected. The only protection she would have would be him. And clearly that wasn't enough. He also couldn't take her to any First Order ship. What would Snoke think? That he's weak to help this no body. _Perhaps he would be right. This is not at all what's expected of me._

Kylo flew around the space outside of Jakku for a little while, not only because he had no idea where to go, but also to make sure Rey was okay. She lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding quite profusely. She was unconscious. That made things a little easier. He didn't know if he could listen to her cry out in pain again, not after her dream. 

Eventually, Kylo decided to go to the First Order. No one needed to know that he had an injured civilian. No one would know. And if anyone found out, he'd just kill them. It was easier that way. But still, Kylo was shaking with anticipation as he punched in the coordinates for the First Order Star Destroyer he spent most of his time on. It would be better if he went somewhere that was expected of him. No one would be suspicious. But how to get Rey in there?

 _What if I told them she was an injured Rebel fighter? No, they'd torture her. Or worse, would expect me to torture her. At least I could fake it. But she'd lose what little trust she has in me._ Kylo realized he really had no other choice. He still couldn't wrap his head around why he was willing to risk so much for this scavenger. She was no one from a planet in the middle of nowhere. Yet, why did she have such an effect on him?

\--

Unfortunately for Kylo, the flight to the Star Destroyer was short. It was fortunate for Rey, however. She was sickly pale, now. She was hardly even breathing. Every now and again, Kylo would reach out with the Force to make sure that Rey was still alive. She was hanging on by a thread.

Usually, Kylo likes a parade. He likes seeing the Stormtroopers stand attention for him. But not this time. This is one of the rare moments where he wished he was a no body with no title. He gathered Rey up in his arms and calmly climbed out of the X-Wing. Immediately, one of the Stormtroopers asked him, "Sir, what would you like to do with her?" He sighed quietly. "I'll take her to medbay. Send General Hux to meet me there." _No turning back now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all have any Reylo fics that you think I'll like? Feel free to leave them in the comments :) (I'm bored af and need something to read)


	8. Author's Note (Title Change)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation. You can skip this if you want, it's not really important.

Hello, author's note here! I decided to change the title of this story. It's still the same story, it's just called a different name now. I was originally going to have Kylo be injured and that's why it was called "Saving Kylo Ren" but frankly, I didn't really have a plan so it took a different path. The name just no longer fits with the story and I didn't like it anymore. I changed it to "The Many Sides of Kylo Ren" because usually whenever I get ready to start a new story, whether it's fanfic or an original, I make a book cover. It's because I used to upload to Wattpad. So I did the same thing. I found this amazing edit of "Kylo Ren" and "Ben Solo". I had already put the title on that picture and thought that it would fit well with this story. I hope you guys don't mind too much that I changed it. Also, here's the cover because I love it :)

I am planning on also uploading this to Wattpad because I have readers over there as well. Here's the link to my page for anyone interested. Currently, there aren't any Reylo fics there, sorry. [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/7_Woods_Shy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep the chapter titles 👀👀 I'm gonna be taking a break from this for the rest of the week. I'm a senior in high school and this is my last week so I need to catch up on work. Thank you for understanding.


	9. You Just Had to Get Shot, Didn't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo arrive on Starkiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back!! I want to thank all of you for your patience. I have officially finished high school! I finished with all A's despite having to do online work and having no motivation. I'm really proud of myself :) Anyways, we are off of Jakku and have made it into First Order territory. This will be a short chapter. I was really struggling with this chapter and really didn't want to write it, but here it is. Enjoy!

"Commander Ren. What's all this about?" General Hux says as he strides into the medbay. "This girl is with the Resistance. Perhaps she can give us information on them." He hums and inspects her stomach where she was shot. A meddroid is quickly repairing it but you can still tell she was shot with a blaster, not injured with a lightsaber. "If she's with the Resistance, then how was she shot? I was under the assumption you were the only one on the planet." He swallows hard. He knew Hux wasn't an idiot, he would eventually realize it. But thankfully, Kylo had already come up with a story. "When I blocked one of the shots, it hit her instead." Hux huffs, "So you just decided to grab her and run?" His patience is running thin. He grabs his throat with the Force and shoves him against a wall. "I would be more careful with your...accusations if I were you," he states. He can see the fear in Hux's eyes. Although the man hates anything and everything to do with the Force, save for the Supreme Leader, he's still terrified of it. 

It was evident that Kylo didn't think this all the way through. He'd be forced to interrogate her. And yes, he usually does it alone, but who knows? Maybe Hux will want to observe. Especially after he threatened him and looked guilty as hell. He sighed, his modulator covering up the sound. He was still sitting next to Rey. He didn't want to leave her alone on this giant ship. She'd be terrified when she awakes. It was obvious she didn't want anything to do with the First Order. Why did she think that he wanted her? That he came to Jakku specifically for her? He slipped into her mind and poked around looking for the answer. 

He saw lots of her memories. Heart-breaking memories. Rey dying of thirst. Rey falling from a Star Destroyer. He could feel how painful it was. Rey sinking in the Sinking Fields, panicking and making it worse. Another time when someone forced himself on her. And another. He finally found her earlier memories, the ones with her parents. They were locked away behind a thick wall. Either she had subconsciously done this, not wanting to see them again, or she was familiar with the Force and reading minds. This only confused Kylo further. He gently pulled away and left her to sleep. It would look suspicious if he remained at her side the whole time. And besides, the Supreme Leader wanted to see him. 

\--

"Ah, Kylo Ren. What took you so long? I thought I was clear. I wanted you back as soon as possible." The hologram of Snoke was absolutely huge. It always sent shivers down his spine every time he stepped into the room. He dropped down on one knee, head bowed. "You were, Supreme Leader, but there were complications." "What complications?" He gulped down his fear. "I crash-landed on a desert planet called Jakku. There was a sandstorm, I was forced to remain in my TIE fighter. When I arrived at a town, the Resistance was already there. I came here as quickly as I could." "Hmm, yes and you even brought one of them." He looked up at Snoke, "Yes, Supreme Leader." "Anyone we know?" "No, sir. It's a girl. She was injured in the ambush." Snoke laughs coldly. "Mm, what do we know about her?" Kylo grew even more frantic. He wasn't planning on this. "She's from a planet called Tatooine. Her parents left her there when she was younger. She was found by the Resistance." "Find out more. I want Skywalker. She may know something. Do what you must. Go." And with that, Snoke's hologram disappeared. 

On his way back to the medbay, Kylo recited the story he told Snoke in his head. He couldn't forget it. He needed to tell Rey so their stories would match. Would she even play along? That was doubtful. But if it meant that she would survive, she'd do it. Rey's a survivor, she'd understand. Hopefully. 

Rey was still asleep when he got there. The wound in her stomach had been patched up completely. It would leave a nasty scar. He imagined Rey had a lot of scars from her time on Jakku. He quickly shook his head to rid him of that thought. He turned to the two stormtroopers guarding her. "Take her to interrogation room one. Inform me when she wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a short one-shot while trying to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I've realized it's hard to continue a story when you've stopped for a while. Anyways, the one-shot is called _Supreme Leader Ren Hears Everything_ and it doesn't have Rey in it. It is ridiculous how many times I have typed "you" instead of one of the character's names when working on this chapter. Feel free to read it while you're waiting on a new chapter. I'll be uploading more frequently now that I don't have to worry about school.


	10. Not Cool, Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up in an interrogation room. Kylo struggles with how to proceed with the situation he's put her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any new readers, this is a work in progress. I just don't know how to change it to show that it's a work in progress. Quick side note, I realized that this part in the movie takes place on Starkiller and not the Finalizer.

Kylo had seen a lot of horrible scenes throughout his life. He was a Commander with the First Order, after all. And many of those scenes were of his own making. He had always been fine with it. Never felt sick to his stomach. Never wanted him to cry and beg for forgiveness, or what have you. But seeing Rey in the interrogation chair did something to him. Normally, it gave him an ego boost. It made him feel secure. No matter how powerful they were, they were trapped. Kylo had all the power. It was a high he loved. But not with Rey. It baffled him. Maybe it was because he spent so much time with the girl. Maybe it was because he saw the terrors she lived through and knew that this may be another one to add on to that list. Most importantly, he felt ashamed. This was the last place Rey wanted to be. Right in the heart of the First Order. He knew as soon as she got free, she'd probably try to escape. Either that or kill him. 

One thing that helped him calm down was that he had his helmet. It covered the emotions in his voice and hid his facial expressions. But that was also a bad thing. Rey wouldn't know that he truly didn't want this for her unless he verbally expressed it. And he knew damn well that there would be countless people watching the interrogation through the cameras. The only way he'd be able to communicate with her is through her thoughts. That's something he knew she wouldn't like. It scared him. As much as he hated to admit it. 

Rey didn't hurt as much as she thought she would when she woke up. She awoke with a start, jerking her hands and finding that she couldn't move. She saw a masked Kylo in front of her, sitting on a bench. She glared angrily at him. "Where am I?" she asked. She was surprised that it didn't hurt to talk. "You're my guest," Kylo simply stated. "What happened?" "You mean what happened on Jakku? You were shot. Ricochet from my lightsaber. You'll be relieved to hear I didn't kill them all." He looked scary. Rey had obviously seen him with that stupid helmet on but with her strapped into this fucking chair, it was straight-up terrifying. 

She continued to glare, thinking angry thoughts. She thought about how everything would have been better for her if she had just kicked him off the back of her speeder at top speed. Or if she had let him rot in that stupid TIE fighter. "You still want to kill me." It wasn't a question. Rey knew instantly that he read her thoughts. "That happens when you've been kidnapped by a creature in a mask." He reached up and unlatched his helmet, pulling it off his head as he stood. He looked, well, beautiful. It irritated her that he could look so calm. He slammed his helmet down in a pile of ash. She briefly wondered if those were the ashes of other people that had been interrogated. He calmly walked in front of her. 

"Tell me about the Resistance." "The Resistance was created in 28 ABY and is also known as the Rebellion. It is a military resistance movement that fights against the First Order to both preserve democracy and to restore the New--," he cuts off her nervous rambling. "They're hiding Luke Skywalker. We already know their base is in the Outer Rim. We just need to find the planet. And somehow, you convinced them to take you in. You. A scavenger." He looked her up and down. "You know I can take whatever I want." He leans towards her face and raises his hand, delving into her thoughts. They both know that she's not with the Resistance. So what's he looking for? _Why the First Order wants you._ His thoughts bleed into hers.

"You're so lonely. So afraid to leave." She grunts quietly, feeling a slight pain in her head. "At night, desperate to sleep." _I have to do this. Forgive me._ The words float around in her mind. Almost like a ribbon let loose in the wind. "You imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island. Is that where Skywalker is? Or is it just some fantasy you've conjured?" Rey starts breathing harder, upset by his words. "Get out of my head!" He moves in front of her, "I know you know more than you're letting on. It's in there and now you'll give it to me." Kylo starts to break down her wall that holds her painful memories. It feels like he's stabbing her brain. She feels a connection open between them. She lets herself glide against it, slipping into Kylo's mind. 

It's dark here. It's like Rey's walking in a forest. A dark, loud one. She's never seen a tree before, only in the datapads she's recovered. It's beautiful but terrifying. She walks in deeper. She can hear voices. A mechanical one. The name drifts into her mind. _Darth Vader._ She sees Kylo crouched on the ground in front of him. He's babbling on about how great Vader is and how he wants to be like him. Vader slaps him. Outside of Kylo's mind, he says, "Don't be afraid, I feel it, too." 

The amount of pain she's in now is astonishing. _How could he do this to me?_ "I'm not giving you anything." "We'll see." She can feel him ripping through her mind, trying to find answers. She knew he was a monster, but she had seen a different side of him. This was a terrifying side. One that she never wanted to see again. She felt herself missing the Kylo that held her as she cried. She could feel him pull back a little. Clearly, he heard that as well. Rey was in his head again. She could feel how afraid he was all the time. The amount of anxiety he felt about bringing her aboard whatever ship they're on. About her injuries. "You," she shakily said. "You're afraid that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader." And with that, he pulled completely out of her mind. What she said unnerved him. He looked on the verge of tears. _Good,_ she thought smugly, knowing he could probably still hear her. He turned and practically ran out the door. 

\--

Kylo now knows why at least the Empire wanted her. She's Force-sensitive. His head starts spinning. _Is that why Snoke wanted him. For his power? What would he do if he found out about Rey?_ He needs to get her off this Star Destroyer. _Fuck._

Rey's head is spinning from the pain. She shouldn't have done it. No matter how dire her situation was, she swore to herself that she'd never use it. And she did. On someone in the First Order. _Fuck me, I'm an idiot. I need to get out of here. Kylo's probably going to tell his leader about what I can do. This is bad._ There's a stormtrooper guarding the room. She calmly but firmly states, "You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open." The stormtrooper calmly walks over to her. "I will remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open," he says as he straightens up. He opens the latch and walks over to the door, pressing a button. She quickly blurts out, "And you'll drop your weapon." "And I'll drop my weapon," he replies as his blaster falls to the ground. 

\--

Kylo finally has calmed himself down. _How could I not see it? She didn't even look surprised when I read her mind for the first time._ He walks back into the room only to find it empty. "No!" He growls as he unclips his lightsaber, ignites it, and goes to town on the wall. 

"Find the girl! She can't be far." Kylo stalks the hallway leading to his quarters. He needs to calm down. He can't let Rey see him like this.

\--

Rey was thoroughly amazed at how gigantic the ship is. She'd never been in anything quite like it. She'd never seen such sleek and shiny walls and floors before. She couldn't admire it for very long, though. The place was crawling with Stormtroopers. If she stayed in one spot for too long, she'd get caught. Just as she turned away from the corner she was peering around, she walked right into something warm and solid. "And just where do you think you're going?" he asked as he wrapped his large hands around her upper arms, holding on tight. The mechanical voice chilled her to her core. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha y'all already knew the interrogation scene was coming. I just had to include it. It's one of my favorites. Is it sad that for the interrogation scene, I barely even had to reference the movie clip because I've memorized so much of it??


	11. Learn How to Knock, Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets caught and Kylo finds out why the First Order wants her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support!!

Kylo Ren's grip was tight. Obviously, he was pissed. He dragged Rey down a corridor and into a room. The room was huge, she assumed it was Kylo's. A giant bed dominated the majority of it. There were two tables, one on each side of the bed, a datapad sitting on one of them. There was a sofa, black of course just like the rest of the room, with a wooden table in front of it. There were three doors that Rey could see. She assumed one was a closet, one was a refresher but didn't know what the last one was for. 

Kylo didn't say anything. He reached up and unlatched his helmet, letting it fall to the floor with a loud thump. "Do you realize how ignorant that was?" She was stunned into silence. He really had the audacity to say something like that after what he had done? "You could've gotten yourself killed," he said, gently tugging the Stormtrooper blaster out of her hands. She let him take it. "Like you actually care. Do you know how much pain you put me in?" He was silent for a second, "I needed to know." He placed his hands on her upper arms again. "Know what?" "Why you were hiding, why you're so scared to leave that filthy planet. It's because your Force-sensitive, isn't it?" "I don't know what that is. All I know is that I can do things." "Tell me. Tell me what happened." She shoved his arms away and started to pace. "Why should I?" He gently sat down on his bed. "Because...I think the same thing happened to me. I think that if you hadn't been on Jakku, you would be in my shoes." 

It was silent for a while. Kylo didn't push her, just let her understand what he was saying. Rey's head was spinning. After a while, she quietly said, "I don't know how old I am. I don't know when my birthday is. I've been keeping track of how many days I've been on Jakku. It's been 14 years. If I had to guess, I'd say I was around 5 when it all happened." She leaned against the wall near the bed and slid down to sit. "My earliest memory is of my mom waking me up and telling me we had to go. I don't even remember what planet we were on. On the ship, I asked her where we were going. She said she had to sell something. Something that the First Order wanted. I remember that I made something float. My parents knew about what I could do. We landed on Jakku at the Niima Outpost. I followed my parents to the market but wondered off. Unkar Plutt found me and grabbed me. I started screaming for my parents before I had noticed that their ship was flying away. I had been sold to Unkar. For years I thought that it was because of what I could do. That they were terrified of me so they got rid of me. But after a few years, I finally realized that they were trying to protect me. I stopped doing whatever it is. I didn't know if it could be traced. At first, I thought that if I didn't use it, they'd come back for me."

Kylo was quiet for a while. He had been staring blankly ahead at the wall, just like Rey. "My parents did something similar. When I was younger, I would hear voices. They would tell me how powerful I am, what I could accomplish with that power. I finally told my mother. She sent me off to train with my uncle. I thought she was scared of me, too. But now I understand. She was trying to protect me as well." He sighed and bowed his head. "Are your parents still alive?" Rey scoffed. "I doubt it. It's been years. And if the First Order wanted me, they'd probably kill my parents to get to me." She thought for a moment. "Do you think your Supreme Leader wanted us because of what we can do?" He sighed, standing up and facing her. "At first I thought he wanted me because he saw potential. Now I'm not so sure."

"What do we do now?" Rey was still sitting on the floor but Kylo was pacing in the space in front of her. "I don't know. I can't go to the Resistance. They'd kill me in a heartbeat. Perhaps we should kill Snoke." Rey's mouth hung open in shock. "Think about it, you're powerful. No one but Snoke has ever been able to get in my mind and you did it without training. We could kill him together. Rule together." "Kylo, no. No, I don't want that." "Then what do you want?" "My parents." He scoffed. "That's pathetic. They're dead, Rey! Forget about them!" Rey was struggling to hold back tears. Kylo crouched down in front of her, hands once again on her arms. He gently leaned forward, placing a kiss on her wet cheeks. "Think about it." The next time Rey opened her eyes, he was gone. 

\--

Rey explored the room. How could she not? She was a scavenger, after all. The room was bare and had only the necessities. The only sign that someone actually stayed there was the datapad. Rey picked it up and examined it. It was more advanced than the ones she had found on Jakku, of course. She opened it and looked through the files. Some of the files were basic. Information on planets the First Order controlled. Information on his TIE fighter. But one caught Rey's eye. She opened it and was surprised. It had pictures on it. A younger Kylo with a woman and a man. She assumed it was his parents. Rey instantly felt guilt and closed out of it, replacing it on the table. She didn't know how long Kylo was going to be so she figured she'd make the most of her time alone. She'd never use a refresher before. 

It took Rey a little while to figure out how the refresher worked. Water poured from the ceiling. It was amazing to watch. Rey had never seen rain and always wondered what it would look like. It was refreshing. So much better than a sponge bath. Rey sighed, content for the moment. 

When Kylo returned to his quarters, he couldn't find Rey. He faintly heard the water running and realized she was taking a shower. Kylo decided to let Rey enjoy the shower for now. He figured that she'd never had the opportunity to use one. That's just one of the luxuries she would have access to if she joined him. 

Rey found a towel hanging on the wall. It was white and very soft. Probably one of the softest things she has ever touched. She wrapped it tightly around her chest and stepped out of the refresher. She walked over to her pile of clothes and examined them. They were the clothes she was wearing when she had been shot. They were her favorite clothes, she only had 2 changes of clothes in her AT-AT and both had been made by her. It broke her heart to see them torn and bloody. "I can get you new clothes." She hadn't even heard the door open. "It won't be the same." Kylo could feel her heartache. He knew she didn't have much. She valued everything she had, even something as simple as clothes. "You would be clothed," he said quietly, stepping towards her. She was in nothing but a towel. The towel was a little short on her, considering Kylo only needed it to cover his waist area. Her hair was down. It was short, only reaching her shoulders but she looked good with it down, even if it was dripping wet. He reached his hand out, "I can have someone look at it, see if it can be repaired." She nodded and handed him the rags. This time, he would keep his word. 

The droid he sent for carried a change of clothes for Rey. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt with thin sleeves. Attached it was a sheer mesh material that covered her cleavage. It also had black trousers with a belt. A black jacket was also included as well as black flats. Rey walked back into the refresher and put on the clothes. The droid included a pair of panties and a bra. She pulled her hair into her signature 3 buns and walked out back into the room. She had to remind herself that this was temporary. She'd have her clothes back in no time. Kylo motioned for her to do a little spin and she complied. He was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. He smiled a tiny bit and whispered, "Perfect." When Rey was near enough, he gently reached up and undid her hair. "It looks better down," he whispered. Rey's cheeks flushed at the compliment. He still had one of his hands in her hair, wrapping a strand around his finger. "Sir, General Hux has requested your presence," a voice said on the intercom. Kylo didn't move and continued to play with her hair. "Tell him I'll be there soon," he called to the intercom. "Be good," he told Rey, dropping her hair and grabbing his helmet. _What the hell just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link for the outfit I used for Rey https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ajBsiAJJBOXupJOM9sljIdeAgrUx9VZ10kx-jiKyNH4/edit?usp=sharing


	12. You're Literally So Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo figures out what to do with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for the wait but I had to prepare for graduation. I spent the last couple of days trying to make masks for me and my mom since it's literally impossible to find them anywhere. I didn't even end up needing them because I didn't walk across the stage. I just got my cords and my cover thing for my diploma and dipped. I hope you guys are having a great day!  
> PS There's smut. Like 90% of this chapter is smut.

Kylo was nervous. "Have you found the girl?" Kylo's breath quickened at the mention of Rey. "Yes, she was hiding in one of the storage rooms near my quarters." Hux side-eyed him but didn't push him for details. "Where is she now?" "My quarters. The security is much higher. It will be impossible for her to escape now." "Good. Supreme Leader will want to hear of this. I suggested to him we kill the girl and be rid of her but he has other plans."

He was relieved that Snoke didn't want to kill her, but he had other plans for her. _What the Force could he want with her?_ As he approached the doors, they opened and he entered the massive room. Snoke's hologram was as giant as ever, looking displeased. Kylo fell on one knee and bowed his head. "Kylo Ren, what news of the girl?" "She tried to escape but failed." He hummed in approval. "Has she given up any information?" Kylo swallowed hard. Lying to Snoke was hard. "She doesn't know much. She's never been to the planet the Resistance is located on. She had just joined when I found her." Snoke laughed, the sound bouncing around the room. "She's a nobody. I'm disappointed, Ren. Well, what to do with her?" "We could turn her." "Oh?" Kylo forced his head up. "We could turn her into a spy." "My dear boy, what a brilliant idea. But would she be willing to turn against the Rebels?" "I'll make her." Snoke's hologram smiled. "Good. Update me when you've made progress. Don't fail me, Ren."

Kylo was an idiot, he decided. Rey would never agree to this. Even though they were the ones that shot her. Why in the hell did he have to say that? By the time Kylo returned to his quarters, he was shaking with anticipation. The doors opened with a whoosh and he entered, cape billowing behind him.

Rey had fallen asleep, the precious thing. She had curled up on the sofa in his quarters. Much to his pleasure, her hair was still down. She looked so peaceful, so ethereal. He dropped his helmet on the table in front of her and gently scooped her up. She was light. Too light. She needed to gain some weight. He'd help her with that. She'd be eating better now. He placed her on his bed and covered her. Kylo walked to his closet and quickly changed into his sleep clothes. He decided to let Rey have the bed and sleep on the sofa. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed but he knew Rey wouldn't appreciate sharing a bed with him. 

\--

Rey awoke to whimpering. The room was pitch-black and she had moved. She was in his bed. But the crying wasn't coming from the space next to her. It was from one of the corners of his room. "Kylo?" she whispered. She quietly moved the sheets back and crawled out of bed. She quietly padded to the corner and, using her hands, found a solid, warm form on the sofa. _He let me have his bed,_ she thought with a smile. Her hand landed on his hip and she gently slid her hand up his body, searching for his face. She finally found it but as soon as her hand caressed his face, she was sucked into his dreams. 

Rey had never seen the Supreme Leader, almost no one had. But if she had to guess, she'd say the creature sitting on the throne was him. She saw herself and Kylo. Kylo was kneeling on the floor before the Supreme Leader while she was dangling in the air, her throat in the creature's hand. "You've failed me for the last time, Ren!" Rey saw her neck snap and her form crumble to the floor. Kylo screamed out and suddenly, she was back in his room. 

Kylo was screaming and choking her. She clawed at his hands desperately. "K-Kylo! It's m-me!" He released her abruptly and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. "Oh, God, Rey I'm so sorry. I'm so- I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," he chanted, dropping his head into his hands, rocking back and forth. Rey scrambled up and grabbed his hands. He looked into her eyes and the dams behind his eyes broke. She pulled his head to her chest and stroked his hair as he broke down. "Shh. It's okay, I'm okay. You're awake," she whispered in his ear. It broke her heart to see him like this.

Kylo had finally calmed down. Rey was laying against the armrest of the sofa with Kylo's head still on her chest, laying almost completely on her. He was heavy but she wasn't about to tell him to move. "Are you okay?" He gently shook his head as best as he could, considering he was lying face-down on Rey's chest. She smelled like him. Kylo felt giddy knowing that she smelled like him. He abruptly sat up. "I want to train you." Rey blinked several times and Kylo took this as a cue to continue. "I never want that to happen to you. If I train you, you'll be able to protect yourself." "Okay." It was Kylo's turn to blink and stare in shock. Rey gently caressed his face with her warm but rough hand. "I trust you."

Kylo had never really felt lust before. Sure, he'd had a fling or two. Especially when he was younger. He wasn't a virgin. He actually once brought this up with his father. He simply chuckled and said, "Son, there's nothing wrong with that. You might be asexual. That's a normal thing. Not everyone is like your old man. You can wait if you want. Don't be ashamed." Kylo still felt the need to get rid of his virginity. He didn't want that innocence after he joined the First Order. As he made his way up the ranks, he caught the eye of a young woman who worked on his ship from time to time. She was his first. It wasn't the best thing he'd ever experienced. He realized that it was always going to be this way. His partners would basically throw themselves at him, dripping with lust but he would be different. After the third time, Kylo gave up. There was no point. He didn't feel any satisfaction from the act. He never really cared about the two women either. He had begun to suspect he was gay so he fucked a male officer in one of the conference rooms. Again, he didn't feel anything. He never really felt an attraction. He didn't understand why people were obsessed with the act and their partners. But now he understood. It would take him forever to get hard when he had sex. It would take someone's touch to do the trick. Never a thought or a scene laid out in front of him. When Rey uttered those words, he felt himself harden slightly. The meaning behind her words coupled with the fact that she smelled like him, he was a goner. She never trusted anyone. He knew that. But here she was, trusting him with her life. 

All he wanted to do was take her right then and there. But he had finally gained her trust. He had to take things slowly. He slowly sat up so he was hovering over her. "Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly. God, his voice was so deep. Rey had never kissed someone before, not voluntarily. Kylo knew this and was giving her the option. Rey smiled and whispered, "If you don't, I'll kill you." He chuckled quietly, moving slowly towards her until his forehead rested against hers. He closed his eyes and said, "Oh, really?" "Mhm." Kylo's lips finally found Rey's. It was one of the best feelings he had ever felt. Rey's lips were warm and soft against his. He cupped her face and gently pried her lips open and delved his tongue into her mouth. Rey moaned quietly and he felt himself harden even more. He moved away from her mouth and kissed against her jawline. Her skin was warm and buzzing with excitement. His lips found her ear and he whispered, "Touch me." "W-where?" He smiled against her cheek. "Anywhere you want." 

The invitation was obvious. Rey could keep this to innocent kissing or she could move this forward. Rey was enjoying this but didn't know if she was ready for sex. After everything that happened to her, she didn't know if she could handle it. She instead of touching his length that was poking her thigh, she opted for his hair. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled when he bit her neck. He ripped off her jacket and pulled down one of the thin sleeves off of her shoulders, his lips following the path of his fingers. Rey had never been in such pleasure before. She'd never touched herself or had sex. There were always more important things. At the moment, Kylo felt like the most important thing in her life. His hands were exploring her body, avoiding her breasts, obviously afraid of crossing the line. His lips were leaving marks on her neck and shoulders. His length was rubbing against her thigh and it all felt glorious. "God, I want to fuck you," Kylo grunted and bit her shoulder again. Rey stiffened at his words, nervous that he might force himself. "I may be the one on top, Rey, but-" he turned her head to force her to look at him -"you're in control. If you want to stop just tell me. I would never force you." She nodded and said quietly, "Just don't take my clothes off. Do what you want." He smiled and shook his head no, "Rey," he said in a sing-song way. "Tell me what you want. I don't want to cross a line if you're not okay with it." She sighed. "If you don't do something right now, I'm actually going to kill you." "Oh, real-" she cut him off with her lips. She tasted amazing. He never wanted to end this. 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in place. He gently started rubbing himself against her, still clothed. Rey couldn't stop moaning. She wasn't holding back either. Every now and again, he'd rub against her clothed sweet spot and she'd basically scream. She was getting too loud. Although he loved the noises she was making, he didn't think everyone on board would appreciate it. He clamped his hand down on her mouth as they both got painfully close to the edge. He didn't want to come before Rey. He knew just by touching her with his hand she'd tumble over the edge but he didn't know if she'd allow it. So instead, he whispered in her ear, "Come for me," and she let go. 

Kylo had never come harder in his life before. Granted, he'd never really wanted to have sex before. When he finally came down from his high, Rey was panting and looked absolutely gorgeous. Her lips were swollen from kissing him, her neck, shoulders, and upper chest was covered in love bites and bruises. He really did a number on her. "Are you okay?" "I'm more than okay." He chuckled quietly and whispered in her ear, "You were such a good girl." "Thank you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "For what?" "Respecting my boundaries." He smiled sweetly, kissing her forehead, "Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally, some action! I hope the wait was worth it! I've got to change the warning tags now lol


	13. Are You Out Of Your Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tries to convince Rey to become a spy. Rey starts her training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support!!

When Rey woke up, she was laying on Kylo's chest, still clothed. They had moved across the room and onto the bed. He must have carried her. The thought brought a smile to her lips. The bed was soft and comfy, one of the softest things she'd ever lay on. The room was still dark and Kylo's breathing was deep and even, he was still asleep. For a second, Rey thought that last night was a dream. She could never imagine herself letting a man touch her like that. But she had. And she liked it. Kylo was so gentle and sweet. Not at all what she expected. She thought he would be rough and demanding, possibly even violent. Instead, he touched her like she was fragile. It was different from all the other times when men would force themselves on her. She definitely preferred last night. 

"Good morning," Kylo slurred. His voice was deep as always. He gently sat up, letting Rey sit up as well. "Are you okay?" Rey thought for a moment, still reflecting on the night before. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He grinned and chuckled quietly, gently lifting her chin up with his thumb. "You were thinking about last night weren't you?" She blushed and turned her head away. "Maybe." He kissed her cheek sweetly and smiled against her cheek. "It wasn't too much, was it? I tried to be gentle," he murmured against her skin. "It was good. Better than I ever thought." He smiled again, kissing her jawline before sitting up. "I need to talk to you about something." "What?" "Let's talk over breakfast." 

Rey had never seen so much food. And it wasn't even that much. Not by the standards Kylo was used to eating. He pointed out everything and told Rey what it was. The thick, creamy, lime-green drink in the pitcher was Kuul milk. The flat, bread-like things on the plates were Bantha-butter pancakes. The greyish stuff in the bowl is porridge. Kylo ate that every morning to help with his training. Something about high fiber. The wonderful smelling meat is smoked terrafin loin and the brown eggs on the same platter are vakiir eggs. Rey never had the luxury of being picky. She would eat whatever she was given. "Do you want me to fix your plate?" She glanced up at Kylo who was sitting across from her. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Well, I imagine you don't get to eat much meat on Jakku, so you've gotta try this." He picks up a piece of meat and places it on a plate. He picks up a pancake and puts it on the plate as well, grabbing a container filled with amber liquid. "You always put syrup on pancakes." He drowns the pancakes in syrup and puts a couple of the eggs on her plate as well. He hands her a glass filled with the Kuul milk. 

Rey admires the glass. It has small patterns on it that were made in the glass. She had never seen real glass like this before. All of the things she used in her life were metal. Glass broke too easily. Once it was broken it was useless. She couldn't imagine using something like this before. Kylo swallowed hard, forcing a smile. It hurt him to see Rey so enamored by something so simple. He wanted her to have a better life. One filled with the luxuries he was accustomed to. "Eat slowly. Your body isn't used to this type of food." She nods and grabs the plate from him. She instinctively starts to eat with her hands and he laughs, shocked at the feral state of his Rey, but also saddened by it. She never had anyone to teach her better. Eventually, he will. She glances up at him, not amused. "What?" He raises his hands in surrender, "Nothing. Eat."

As soon as the cooked meat touched her tongue, Rey moaned loudly. Kylo dropped his silverware onto his food, instantly turned on, and quickly hardening. "Fuck, this is good." He cleared his throat and tried to pay attention to his food, but it didn't last long. Rey took a bite of her pancake and moaned again. He was painfully hard now. "Goddammit, are you trying to kill me?" "What?" "Y-You keep moaning. Fuck." Rey put down the pancake in her hand and looked at him. He was flustered. His skin was turning pink and his head was in his hands. "What's wrong?" He slammed his hands on the table, causing the silverware to scrape against his plate. "I'll be right back, eat." He quickly got up and walked to the bathroom. 

Kylo never had this problem. He didn't even know if this was a normal thing. To be turned on by her noises was something so alien to him. Sure, it was fine last night but during breakfast? And _fuck_ , she didn't even know what she was doing to him. _She's so innocent. So perfect._ Kylo quickly jerked off to his memories of last night. Kylo almost never touched himself. The amount of effort it took for him to finish was ridiculous. He only did it when he couldn't fall asleep. Kylo finished quickly this time, however, thanks to his memories of Rey. He quickly washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face and walked back out to finish breakfast. 

\--

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kylo swallows the last bit of his Kuul milk and sets down his glass. "I had to tell Leader Snoke about you. I didn't tell him who you actually are or where you come from. I told him you're a scavenger from a desert planet called Tatooine. The Rebels found you in their search for Skywalker and took you in. You've never gone to the planet their base is on." Rey sucks in a breath. "So why am I not dead if he thinks I'm on their side?" Kylo smiles at her words. _Their side._

Kylo glances up at Rey. "I told him I could turn you. Make you into a spy for us and send you to their base to gather intel." Rey gets up from the table abruptly and starts to pace. "Kylo! I can't do this. I've never even been off Jakku before. I don't know how to be a spy and I don't even know where they are. How do you expect me to do this?!" Kylo stands and walks in front of Rey. "I'll train you. I'll teach you how to protect yourself and how to invade minds. That's all you need to know. Everything else, well, you already know how to blend in. You're an engineer, you'll be able to find valuable information. And if you're ever in trouble, you can call out to me. I swear to you Rey,--" He takes her chin and turns her head to look at him "--Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it. But I'm going to be honest and blunt. If you don't do this, or if you fail, you'll most likely die. I know you're a survivor. You'll do whatever it takes to survive." Tears start to well in her eyes and it breaks Kylo's heart. "How long will the training take?" He releases her chin. "You're ridiculously powerful. It'll probably take about a month. You handled my saber well. You know how to use a weapon?" She nods "A staff I made. I left it on Jakku on my speeder." "Ok, how long is it?" "About 4 feet." He nods. "We'll make you something. Something simple that can be easily concealed. I'll teach you simple moves with a small blade as well as how to free yourself if you're ever handcuffed or locked in a room, just in case." "When do we start?"

\--

When Rey asked that question, she wasn't expecting Kylo to respond with, "Right away." The training area was massive. Bigger than any room Rey had ever seen. There were several people littered around the room, practicing with various different weapons. Kylo and Rey had changed into light clothing that was easy to move around in. Rey was in a light purple shirt and black leggings while Kylo was in a black tank top and black pants. His arms, of course, looked amazing. She could hear Kylo quietly snicker. She had to remind herself to keep her thoughts away from how damn good he looked. "Get out." Kylo's voice was loud and demanding. She jumped from the force of the words. Everyone quickly put their things away and moved towards the doors. 

They were alone again. She wasn't going to be training with a lightsaber, much to her dismay. It felt exhilarating to hold Kylo's weapon. Although she would be training with a plastic dummy lightsaber as a stand-in for a version of her staff that could come apart at the center. Kylo would be training with a plastic version of his lightsaber. She was better off working with a weapon she was accustomed to. "We'll work at full length first." Kylo wanted to see what she could do. He grabbed a wooden rod that was much longer than her staff and snapped it effortlessly, making it a much more appropriate length. He grabbed a second and did the same. "Come at me, try to disarm me." Rey stood still, watching Kylo's movements. She didn't have any formal training but she had plenty of practice. She had learned certain cues that her opponents gave off. She knew when they were about to strike. She had seen him fight only once before and not for very long. He was strong and powerful, always playing offense. He never held back. He used his anger. Rey was the opposite. She tried to be smart and played to her strengths. She was small and lightweight, always playing on the defense. "I'm better at defense." He smirked. "I didn't ask. Disarm me." She rolled her eyes, quickly playing through scenarios in her head. Finally, she thought of one that could work. 

Rey took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. This part didn't really matter. Her Force training was much more important. But she wanted to impress Kylo, for whatever reason. She knew he wouldn't go easy on her. She ran at him, holding her staff with both hands towards the left side of her body. She saw Kylo tense, ready for whatever attack she had in mind. She gracefully dropped down on her back, sliding between his legs, grabbing his staff with one hand and using her staff to trip him up, causing him to do a flip and land on his back. Rey got up, victorious, holding both staffs and grinning. "Cheap move." Rey shrugged, handing him a staff. "I was raised on Jakku. We fight dirty." He side-eyed her, getting up off the ground. _Doesn't make it any less sexy._ "Obviously," he says.

"What are your strengths?" Kylo asked Rey. He was trying to figure out she could beat whoever got in her way. She was tiny and almost fragile. She wasn't going to win by using force, she had to be smart. "I'm small and agile. I can climb fast and I can run for a long time. But I'm not very strong. I guess I have a surprise element," she said with a smile. Kylo looked up with a confused look on his face. "I use dirty tricks. Tricks they won't expect." "Oh, really? Show me some more. Disarm me again." 

Kylo was more prepared this time. But she still managed to surprise him. Kylo was still, legs bent slightly, ready to grab her if she tried the same trick, which he doubted. She ran at him again, using his bent knee to propel herself up. She used her foot to yank the staff out of his hands, kicking him in the face in the process. She did a flip in the air to catch the staff and landed. Kylo fell to the floor, stunned at the audacity of this _woman_. He was turned on. Again. She grinned again, kneeling down next to him. "How's that for a surprise?" He grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was nothing like the night before where everything was soft and gentle. This kiss was steaming hot and full of need. Rey dropped the staffs and staddled Kylo's waist, deepening the kiss. "That was ridiculously sexy," Kylo breathed out, locking eyes with her, his hands on her tiny waist, hers around his neck. "I thought you'd be mad at me for kicking you." "I'm not mad. This is training. Both of us are probably going to get injured." "Do you want to keep going or do you want to...?" She was tracing the waistband of his pants. He got her meaning almost immediately. "I'd love to, but this is more important." She nodded and climbed off of him. "Alright, clearly you know how to disarm." She grinned at his statement. "Let's try some other things."

\--

Training with Kylo was really tough. She had never felt this sore before. Not even when she fell off the Star Destroyer. Later after dinner, they were going to work on her Force training. Rey wasn't looking forward to that. Rey hardly used the Force and every time she had, it was accompanied by an enormous amount of anxiety. "Does Snoke know that I can use the Force?" She asked as they were walking back to his room. "No, and I'm not going to tell him. He doesn't need to know." She nodded and tried to calm herself. "You know, eventually he'll probably want to meet you." Rey stopped in her tracks, staring ahead with her eyes wide. "You're joking." He chuckled quietly, slipping an arm around her waist, eyes darting around looking for any witnesses. "You'll be fine." He leaned down and gently kissed her. _I'd never let him hurt you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like where this story is going. I'm having a lot of fun with this story. Idk if any of the moves I described in the training portion are actually possible or practical but whatever. This is just a story, right? 
> 
> PS I got all the information about the food from Wookieepedia. The photo of Daisy and Adam is from their training.


	14. No Fair :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update and a short chapter. I'm talking hella short.

Hey guys, it's Rachel. This update isn't necessary to read but I thought I'd give you one anyway. I'm gonna be pretty frank with you guys, I'm really freaking depressed right now. I'm getting closer and closer to killing myself. I think I'm going to take a break from writing for a while until I get better. If I were to continue writing right now I think the quality would go down. I just want to give you guys the best I'm capable of. For those of you who will say that I need to get help before it escalates, I can't. My family is struggling with financial problems and I don't have enough money myself to get help and on top of that, my dad doesn't think mental illness is real so I'll never get help unless it comes from my pocket. I'll be fine, don't worry guys. My boyfriend helps some (when I actually talk to him). Don't worry too much. I managed to write half a chapter a couple of days ago. I'll go ahead and post it. Sorry, it's so short. 

\--

Rey was almost constantly anxious. After all, Snoke could be anywhere. He could probably read her mind across the galaxy. It didn't help that she was training with the Force, something that made it even worse. Kylo helped though. He swore that nothing would happen to her, even while she was with the Resistance. Rey still didn't understand why she was willing to help them. They made her life hell. But then again, the Resistance tried to kill her. Frankly, the First Order seemed like the better option from where she was standing. 

Training with Kylo was hard. He pushed her to her limits. Forced her to do things out of her comfort zone. For a couple of hours every day for 2 weeks, Rey trained with a staff and a dummy lightsaber, but now that Kylo was confident that Rey could defend herself, they focused on the Force. 

Rey had to learn how to open doors, hack computers without being caught, how to prevent someone from entering her mind, how to infiltrate someone's mind, and how to suggest others. Rey struggled with using the Force. For years, she cut herself off from it, only using it on accident. Now, she was being encouraged to use it. Kylo made it seem like it would be a necessity in a life or death situation. She was really only learning it as a back-up. And also to appease him. 

"Focus Rey. Feel the parts of the door. Feel the mechanisms holding the door shut. Can you find the right wire?" Rey was standing in front of a locked closet door with Kylo a couple of feet behind her. She could feel his gaze and it was distracting her. He walked up to her, gently grabbing her waist. "You need to focus on the task at hand, not me. Close your mind, just like we practiced. She closed everything off. She ignored his giant hands and his hot breath on her neck. She ignored her heart rate that was quickly skyrocketing. She only focused on the tiny red wire inside the door mechanism. One small tug on it and the door opens. 

She feels Kylo's grin against her jawline. "Good girl," he whispers. He presses a kiss under her ear as a reward and lets her go. She blushes and follows Kylo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to continue writing this because I'm getting bored? I don't know if it's because I'm so depressed or what. I have other ideas. I might start writing them whilst on this break from this story. If I do, I'll make sure to update you all here. It will of course be Reylo. I'll see you guys soon. Xx


	15. Update: I'm Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive.

Thank you all so much for your concern. I didn't realize how many of you would actually be worried. I was dead-ass crying while reading your responses. I've been talking to my boyfriend. I still can't get help but I'm doing okay. I'll get better eventually. Trust me, I'd probably never actually kill myself. I'm too much of a pussy lol. Some of you said that I could talk to you and I'll definitely take you up on your offer if I'm ever feeling like this again. I promise I won't keep anything bottled up anymore. I'm sure disappearing like that was worrisome but I promise you, I'm okay. I'm feeling a lot better. I'm still not up for writing though. I'll update you if and when anything changes. Thank you for understanding and your support. I love you all. Xx


End file.
